Siempre te Ame
by fanny3lol
Summary: Esta historia cuenta después de todo lo sucedido en el anime fairy tail, Natsu por fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por lucy pero que hará para demostrarlo...habra mucho nalu y algo de gralu ¿Que hará natsu para demostrarle su amor a lucy?
1. Chapter 1-Fairy Tail!

_Hola este es mi primer fic, si soy novata pero saben dare lo mejor si les gusta genial y si no nimodo...yo soy una fan de fairy tail pero especialmente del nalu._

**Resumen:**Esta historia cuenta después de todo lo sucedido en el anime natsu por fin se da cuenta de lo que siente por lucy pero no sabe como demostrarlo..._  
_

**¿Que hara natsu para demostrarle se amor a lucy?**

**¿Gray siente algo por lucy?**

**¿Acaso natsu esta celoso?**

**¿Lucy a quien eliges?**

**¿Que sucedera?**

**Nota:**Habra mucho nalu y algo de gralu

**Advertencia:**Posible LEMON'

**Notas de la** **historia**:Esta historia se basa en los amantes del nalu, si algo no les gusta pliis no dejen comentarios negativos...cada quien a lo suyo'!

_Espero les guste...pronto subiré el primer capítulo :* ¡Besos!_


	2. Capítulo 2-MISIÓN

"**MISIÓN**"

Hola este es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha imaginacion asi que si me quisieran dar ideas en los comentarios se los agradecería mucho :3

Disfrutenlo y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

POV NORMAL...

_Era una mañana muy bonita en magnolia el sol era radiante, pero a su vez no calentaba demasiado, era un clima perfecto._

_En el puente podemos ver una rubia caminando._

POV LUCY...

**Moo'!**_-FANNY:creo que asi se escribe no me culpen :P-_**esta mañana a sido muy aburrida me desperté demasiado temprano y no tengo nada que hacer ¿que are?...¡ya se! Iré al gremio seguro Mira ya está ahí.**

_Empeze a caminar al gremio, cuando llegue y abrí la puerta habia un gran escandalo todos peleaban vi a todos lados pero no encontré a natsu, los ignore y fui a la barra._

**Hola lucy**_-dijo Mira_

**Hola**_-le respondí _

**¿Que te pasa?**

**Es que estoy muy aburrida **

**¿y porqué no vas a una misión?**

**Lo haría pero es que natsu no esta**

_En ese momento la puerta del gremio se abrió, era natsu, fue extraño como si lo hubiera invocado_

**Lucy, happy vamos a una misión**_-dijo natsu_

**Aye, sir'!**_-dijo happy_

_Me sorprendió era como si hubiera escuchado cuando le dije a Mira, lo único que hice fue sonreír_

**Bien lucy, te dejare escogerla**_-dijo natsu_

**Bien**_-dije sonriente_

_Elegi una perfecta para mi pagaban bastante y no era dificil, solo tendriamos que atrapar unos ogros gogantes a la afueras de magnolia, asi que nos dirijimos ahí.Esperamos a que aparecieran toda la tarde pero nada asi que se hizo de noche._

**Lucy tengo mucha hambre**_-dijo natsu _

**Moo, natsu no te quejes, aunque, yo también tengo hambre**_-le respondí_

**Aye! Si quieren les doy de mi pescado crudo**_-dijo happy_

**No gracias**_-respondimos yo y natsu al unisono con unos rayos azules de asco_

**Oye natsu y porque no lo calientas**_-le dije_

**Oh! Es cierto, bien aqui voy**

_Pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido muy fuerte como si algo se salieron 2 ogros gigantes uno azul y otro rojo_

**Lucy quedate detrás de mi**_-me dijo natsu lo cual me sorprendio ya que el nunca había sido tan protector conmigo._

**No te preocupes yo tengo mis llaves**_-le dije sonriendo a lo que el sonrio también._

**Ahh! Jajajjaja apoco estos humanos son los que mandaron a matarnos**_-dijo el ogro rojo_

**Si hermano ajjaja creo que no ahí necesidad de que los 2 peleemos**_-dijo el ogro azul_

**Oigan! No nos subestimen gordos**_-dijo natsu_

**Ehehhe! No somos gordos somos rellenitos insolente**_-dijieron los ogros al unisono_

**Creo que voy a saborearte cuando te coma "rosadito"**_-dijo el ogro azul _

**Así ya lo veremos**_-dijo natsu-_**¡Puño de hierro del Dragon de Fuego!**

_Natsu le lanzó un golpe pero el ogro azul hizo aparecer una barrera del suelo lo cual hizo que natsu regresara a mi lado._

**No me hagas reir rasado con eso no nos detendras**_-dijo el ogro rojo_

**Puerta de Tauro abrete**_-dije_

**Mi bella lucy, creí que se había olvidado de mi**_-dijo tauro llorando_

**No es momento para eso**_-le respondi-_**Atacalo por favor **

**Si por ti todo mi bella lucy**

_Tauro lo ataco pero fue lo mismo que con natsu asi pasamos un rato ya estábamos cansados cuando me descuide un ogro me golpeó y me lanzó varios metros._

**LUCY!**_-grito natsu-_**Como se atrven a tocar a lucy malditos me las pagaran, happy lleva a lucy a un lugar seguro**_-wow! Me sorprendi era de las pocas veces que veía a natsu asi de furioso _

**Aye'!**_dijo happy y me llevó detrás de los arbustos lejos de donde estaba natsu_

**Happy yo estoy bien ve y ayuda a natsu**_-le dije_

**Esta bien lucy, no te muevas**_-me dijo y se fue volando_

_Después de unos minutos escuche pasos alguien corría hacia donde estaba, derrepente alguien callo encima de mi...abrio los ojos y no puede ser ¡era natsu! Callo ensima de mi y nuestras bocas se rozaban senti su aliento en mi rostro y la cabeza muy caliente estábamos...a...pun-to...de...be-be-be-¡besarnos!_

* * *

Bueno hasta qui lo dejo no me maten pliis se que lo deje en un momento muy tenso pero como recompensa les prometo que el proximo capitulo llamado "¿Que es este sentimiento?"será algo más interesante aqui un pequeño adelanto...

Natsu:bueno no se que sea esto...pero creo...que...me gus-ta3

Esperenlo estara bueno,hasta la proxima^^


	3. Capítulo 3-¿QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO? P1

"¿**QUE ES ESTE SENTIMIENTO?" **

**Parte 1**

Hola ^-^, cómo pueden ver no tarde mucho en subir el cap.3, para que vean que sii pienso en ustedes ya que los amo por tomarse tiempo de leer mi historia *-*...bueno sin más retrasos les dejo el capítulo disfrutenlo y nos vemos abajo :3

* * *

POV NATSU...

_Esta mañana cuando llegue al gremio escuche muchos gritos y a lucy decir que quería ir a una misión así que no lo pensé dos veces entre y le dije que fuéramos a una misió solo me sonrió y sentí algo raro en mi estómago pero a la vez era algo calido, en fin, fuimos a la misión que lucy escogió, esperamos toda la tarde pero ni un ogro aparecia, tenia me ofrecio pescado crudo pero eso no me lo iba a comer.._

**Oye natsu y porque no lo calientas**_-me dijo lucy, tenía razón, se me había olvidado eso, cuando iba hacerlo 2 ogros gigantes uno azul y otro rojo aparecieron._

**Lucy quedate detrás de mí**_-le dije no se porque me salió por impulso _

**No te preocupes yo tengo mis llaves**_-me respondió, aunque ella no lo notará era muy valiente si hubiera sido lissana seguro hubiera llorado de miedo, solo le sonrei._

_Atacamos y atacamos pero nada en un momento me descuide y uno golpeó a lucy cuando vi esa imagen senti mi sangre hervir, sentia la necesidad de matarlos pero no sabia porque._

**Lucy!**_-grite estaba enserio furioso como alguien se atrevía a tocarla, esperen porque digo esto ¿que me esta pasando con lucy?.No lo se pero siento la necesidad de protegerla mucho._

**Cómo se atrven a tocar a lucy ¡malditos me las pagaran¡**_-grite-_**happy lleva a lucy a un lugar seguro.**

**Aye**_-me respondió _

_Cuando se fueron me lanse sobre el ogro azul..._

**Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego!**-(FANNY:esta técnica consiste en lanzar un puñetazo de poder mágico de fuego) ataque al ogro azul que hizo aparecer la barrera de nuevo pero esta vez si la atravece no se porque pero la imagen de lucy en el suelo me había dado sed de lanze varios metros hasta que se estrelló en una montaña.

**Hermano!Como te atreves humano me las pagarás**_-el ogro rojo corrió hacia mi_

**Garra del Dragon de Fuego!**_-(FANNY:esta técnica consiste en lanzar una patada de poder magico de fuego) con este ataque lo lanze por los aires y calló encima de su hermano_

**Agh! Estupido humano ya veras nos las pagarás!**_-dijieron al unisono mientras corrian hacia mi con sus puños_

**Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!**_-(FANNY:esta técnica consiste en lanzar fuego de la boca) con este ataque hice caer a los ogros inconcientes delante de mi tal vez si me habia pasado un poco pero ellos habian lastimado a lucy los amarre con una soga a un arbol muy grueso y grande, luego llego happy le dije que cuidara que los ogros no se escapan y fui corriendo donde estaba lucy_

_Corrí y corrí hasta que vi entre los arbustos una melena rubia...era ella...era lucy, corrí aun más rápido pero sin darme cuenta trompece con una roca que estaba atorada en el suelo, caí poniendo mis brazos al frente, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a lucy estaba con sus ojos cerrados a unos centímetros de mi rostro sentia su aliento fresco en mi cara, en ese momento ella abrí sus ojos, podía ver sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, antes de darme cuenta sentí mi cabeza muy caliente y mi corazón palpitaba muy rápido nos miramos así unos segundos hasta que..._

**Natsu!Lucy!**_-se escucho la voz de happy lo que hizo que reaccionara y me separará inmediatamente de lucy (FANNY:agh! Porfa no me maten abajo les dejo la explicación de porque no se besaron *w*) _

**Ahh!Lucy perdón jajajja me cai**_-le dije de espaldas mientras tocaba mi nuca, aum sentía caliente la cabeza_

**Jajaja no te preocupes natsu**_-me dijo_

**Natsu, lucy**_-llego happy que por algun motivo tenia ganas de asesinar-_**porque tardan tanto, no andaban haciendo cosas a escondidas verdad**

**¡Claro que no!**_-dijimos yo y lucy al unísono, lucy tenia la cara muy roja se me hizo graciosa, por lo que rei bajo pero algo me espanto la risa_

**Lucy ¿como estás, estas bien?**_-le pregunte se me habia olvidado que habian golpeado a lucy _

**Claro que si natsu, ese golpe no es suficiente para derribarme**_-me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca, pero no era suficiente la habian golpeado por mi culpa, asi que me pare enfrente de ella y..._

**Lo siento, no pude protegerte**_-le dije con la mirada baja _

**Natsu no te disculpes no necesitas protegerme, no fue tu culpa**_-me dijo con una sonrisa que me resultó muy cálida y llena de cariño asi que también le sonreí y asi nos quedamos hasta que..._

**Seee Guustttaaann!**_-dijo happy _

**Que no!**-dijimos al unísono de nuevo

**Aye, bueno pero ya vamonos**_-dijo happy_

_Llevamos a los ogros al pueblo que nos había enviado la misión, un señor nos dio el dinero y las gracias e nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa pero ni a mi ni a lucy nos apetecía quedarnos entre tanta gente, asi que nos adentramos al bosque (FANNY:dejemoslo así me da flojera escribir una razón razonable por la cual no se queden con el señor xD)_

_Ya era de noche asi que decidimos acampar en el podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con lucy cada vez que recordaba su rostro debajo del mi, mi corazón palpita muy fuerte..._

_¡¿Que es?! ¡¿Que es esto que siento?! ¡¿Que es este sentimiento?!_

_Me gire y vi a lucy, su bello rostro durmiendo y con happy alrededor de sus brazos, era una imagen muy tierna que pasaría si la besara ese último pensamiento hizo que de nuevo sintiera mi cabeza arder y algo ahí abajo amenazaba con activarse eso me ruborizo mucho más...bueno no se bien que sea esto...pero creo qué...me gus-ta 3_

POV NORMAL...

_Natsu se quedo dormido...mañana sera otro dia más_

* * *

Agh! Se que no se besaron ya lo se, ya lo se pero es que siento que seria muy pronto para ello y yo quiero que su primer beso sea con algo de Lemon x3 asi que pliis esperen un poco más para el beso y no se preocupen pronto saldrán los demás personajes de fairy tail :3

Para el capítulo 4 mi imaginación anda perdida asi que si quisieran dejar ideas en los comentarios se los agradeceria ;)

**Reviews~**

Luni-lu 123: Beso,beso,besoooo! Quiero que se den un beso Jaja muy bueno tu fic :) espero la conti. Suerte espero que tenga éxito. :3

**Respuesta***

_GRACIAS!Muchas gracias en serio te lo agradesco, perdón por lo del beso pero ya lo explique si quieres puedes darme tu opinión de como quieres que sea el beso y vere que puedo hacer gracias por tus buenos deseos *o* ¡Besos! :*_

_Con esto me despido hasta la próxima :D_


	4. Chapter 4

"**¿Que es este sentimiento?"**

**PARTE 2**

Holiis Hermosuras! *o* Les pido un super perdón por haber tardado tanto en subirlo :( pero es que mi mamá me castigo de la compu por unos pleitos que pasaron en mi secundaria jajaja ya se yo en la secu soy un desmadre jaja xD pero dejemos eso de lado y vamos al capítulo...los veo abajo :D

* * *

POV LUCY...

_No lo podia creer natsu estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro, sentía su aliento fresco en mi cara, su cuerpo tan cerca del mio hacia que me sintiera protegida y tenia una sensación cálida, en sus ojos se reflejaba sorpresa y su cara estaba muy roja, no quería quitarme...quería estar asi mucho, mucho tiempo más, lamentablemente no fue así ya que unos segundos después..._

**¡Natsu!¡Lucy!**_-se escucho happy gritar lo cual hizo que natsu se separará inmediatamente de mi_

**Ah, lucy perdón jaja me caí**_-dijo natsu de espaldas, se notaba que estaba nervioso y la verdad yo también estaba en la misma situación_

**Jaja no te preocupes natsu**_-le respondí _

**Natsu, Lucy**_-Llego happy y no comprendía porque pero me sentía enojada con el-_**porque tardan tanto no andaban haciendo cosas a escondidas verdad**

**¡Claro que NO!**_-dijimos natsu y yo al unísono, natsu tenia un color carmesí es sus mejillas lo cual hizo que recordara lo de hace unos minutos y sintiera mi cabeza muy caliente de nuevo_

**Lucy ¿como estás, estas bien?**_-me dijo, wow ahora si que era oficial que natsu esta raro se que siempre se preocupa por todos pero tenia una cara de preocupación muy particular_

**Claro que si natsu, ese golpe no es suficiente para derribarme**_-le dije sonriendo para aue se calmará, luego camino hacia mi y me dijo _

**Lo siento no pude protegerte**_-me dijo con la mirada baja, aww ese natsu era tan tierno, mi corazon palpitaba muy fuerte ¡se me iba salir!-_tranquila lucy_- me dije mentalmente_

**Natsu...n-o t-te disculpes no fue t-tu cu-lpa, no necesitas protegerme**_-le dije con una sonrisa a lo cual el también sonrió lo que hizo que mi sonrisa se hiciera aun más grande, nos quedamos asi unos segundos hasta que..._

**See Guustaaann!**_-dijo happy _

**¡Que NO!**_-dijimos al unisono _

**Aye, bueno pero ya vamonos**_-dijo happy _

**Esta bien**_-respondimos_

_Llevamos a los ogros al pueblo que nos había enviado la misión un señor nos dio las gracias y el dinero, nos ofreció quedarnos en su casa pero ni a natsu ni a mi nos apetecía quedarnos entre tanta gente asi que nos adentramos al bosque _(FANNY: dejemoslo así me da flojera escribir algo razonable por lo cual no se queden con el señor xD)

_Ya era de noche por lo que decidimos acampar en el podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con natsu...el solo...re-recordarlo...aawww!-_¿Que es este sentimiento? No lo comprendo tal...vez me guste...na-na-natsu y..._-_tal vez natsu sienta algo por mi_- pensé _

**No lucy eso es imposible**_-dije en voz baja mientras me tapaba la cara con la cobija, escuche un ruido voltíe y vi que natsu se movia en sus cobijas-_¡No puede ser sigue despierto!_-pensé._

_Cerré los ojos y después abri uno poquito y lo vi pensativo mirando las estrellas con las manos en su cabeza-_Estará pensando en lo de hace un rato_-pensé-_Eso es imposible_-me respondí mentalmente-_pero que tal sii.._-_¡Que no!_-_Pero podría ser_-_NO-_y asi comenzo una pelea mental de MI vs MI que raro, enfin, sin darme cuenta caí dormida..._

_Al despertar tenia a happy en mis brazos, me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, cuando por fin estaba de pie alguien toco mi hombro..._

**Buenos dias, lucy!**_-dijo natsu gritandome en el oido_

**Kyaa!**_-me asuste_

**Jajaja debiste jaja ver tu cara xD**_-me dijo_

**Moo' natsu que malo eres**_-le respondí haciendo un puchero, por unos momentos se me quedo viendo lo cual se me hizo raro_

**Natsu despierta!**_-le dije jalando su bufanda _

**Ehh, a perdón lucy, ya esta todo para irnos**_-me dijo_

**Esta bien despertare a happy**_-le respondí _

_Despues de despertar a happy nos fuimos directo al gremio, en el camino hablamos mucho de temas comunes y normales, cuando llegamos al gremio habia un escándalo como siempre..._

POV NORMAL...

**Oye natsu porque no me dijieron que iban ir a una misión yo también queria ir!**_-grito gray sin camisa dirigiéndose a natsu _

**Porque no sabia donde te habías metido, Cerebro de Hielo!**_-grito natsu_

**Que dijiste flamita!**

**Lo que oiste hielito!**

**Ya veras!**_-le dijo gray_

**Primero ponte un pantalón!**_-le respondió natsu_

**Que pero cuando?!**-_dijo gray notando que solo trai sus boxers puestos_

**Oh!Gray-sama!**_-dijo Juvia desmayandose _

_Gray y natsu se empezaron a aventar todo lo que encontraban _

**Asi que fuiste a una misión solo con lucy eh natsu**_-dijo erza tocando el hombro de natsu, pero natsu la ignoró por completo lo cual hizo a erza enfadar y se unio a la pelea_

**Ahh!**_-lucy suspiro y se dirigió directo a la barra _

**Hola lucy**_-dijo mira_

**Hola mira-chan**_-dijo lucy-_**me puedes traer un licuado de frutas por favor **

**Claro-**_despues de unos segundos-_**aquí esta **

**Gracias**_-respondio lucy para luego quedarse pensativa_

**Que te pasa**_-dijo mira algo preocupada _

**Nada es solo que...**

**¡No me digas que paso algo entre natsu y tu!**_-dijo mira sonriente_

**Ehh!¡No come crees!**_-dijo lucy negándolo con sus brazos y muy sonrojada_

Con Natsu, Gray y Erza...

_En medio de la pelea natsu voltío a ver a la barra y vio a lucy muy sonrojada y avergonzada, por lo cual se quedo muy pensativo, en eso gray le lanzo una silla que le pegó a natsu en la cara_

**Oye tu idiota ya veras!**_-grito natsu lanzándole una mesa, grave error ya que la mesa paro en la cara de erza la cual estaba en medio de la pelea, ante esto gray y natsu asustados corrieron a todas partes hasta que chocaron y se abrazaron _

**Us-Ustedes...ahg ya me artaron!**_-grito erza haciendo aparecer su Armadura Del Gigante _(FANNY: esta armadura aumenta la fuerza de lanzamiento)_ los golpeo con ella haciéndolos salir volando por una de las ventanas del gremio _

**Erza-chan por favor calmate**_-decia wendy con una gotita en la cabeza intentando calmar a erza _

**Creo que se exedio**-dijo charlie con otra gotita en la cabeza viendo la ventana rota

Regresando con Mirajane y Lucy...

**Encerio estas segura de que no pasó nada**_-dijo mira con mirada y voz picara _

**Am...etto...pues...yo.**_-decia lucy_

**Escuchen todos reunanse rápido!**_-grito el maestro Makarov_

**Ehh!para que sera esto?**_-_**que nos reunamos?**_-_**ojala sean buenas noticias**_-estos y murmullos se escuchaban por todo el gremio_

**Bien...**_-decia makarov-_**tengo not..**

**Ahg! Todo esto es tu culpa congelador!**_-decia natsu entrando al gremio interrumpiendo a makarov _

**Que dijiste rosado!**_-decia gray mientras ambos caminaban dentro empapados_

**Gray, natsu silencio el maestro estaba apunto de decir algo**_-les dijo erza con mirada asesina_

**Um'...**_-dijieron los 2_

**Ahora si sin interrupciones tengo noticias muy interesantes...**_-decia makarov_

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo...¿Que noticias tendrá makarov?...bueno pues en el siguiente capítulo lo descubrirán y no se preocupen no tardare mucho en subirlo ;).Ahora unos sexys reviews:

**Reviews~**

YessCristopher: Oh esta genial :3, jajja ese natsu sintió que algo se le estaba despertando ahí abajo XD me mataste de risa con eso es tan inocente jjajaja, espero el próximo :)

Neko Heartgneel: :o chan! Se ve muy interesante, esperare el prox cap :3

Luni-lu 123: me encantó el capítulo , y bueno ya habrá tiempo para el beso jaja :)

**Respuestas***

YessCristopher: jajaja si es tan inocente por eso lo amo x3 gracias por comentar

Neko Heartgneel: Gracias por tu comentario y como ves aqui ya esta el capítulo :3

Luni-lu 123: que bueno que te gusto y gracias por entender lo del beso :D

Gracias por leer los amo *o* hasta luego sexys humanos ¡Besotes! ;*


End file.
